Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: "Vi su rostro definido por primera vez, y se veía hermosa, era como una diosa. La primera vez que la vi, nunca pude descubrir que ella seria así detrás de ese metal pero antes que nada no pude saber lo noble que era ella. El amor a primera vista nunca funciono conmigo..." Mal summary, entren no se arrepentiran :D R


Perfecta.-Miranda

Hola! Soy ALittleMonster A.S y es mi primer Fic de Susper Smash Brothers Brawl, y mi Fic es basada en la historia de la canción de Miranda llamada "Perfecta" y de mi experiencia propia n.n , Ojala les agrade la historia y si hay OoC favor de avisar c:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SSBB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos dueños.**

Ahora a leer n.n

Pit POV

Hoy es mi primer día en la Mansión Smash , siento un ligero nerviosismo recorrer mi cuerpo mientras la Señorita Palutena me ayuda a guardar mis cosas, nunca creí ser llamado a un juego tan grande.

-Pit…  
-¿ Si señorita Palutena?  
-Recuerda ser siempre tú mismo.- Me dijo mi diosa a la vez que me sonreía

La noche anterior me quede pensando cómo hablar o actuar enfrente de los demás smashers ya que, como tengo 17 pueden considerarme uno de los más inmaduros de la mansión, y yo solo quiero no llevare mal con nadie. En especial con los villanos de los juegos, Gracias a Palutena que Medusa no estará ahí.

Voy directo hacia la puerta de salida no sin antes recibir la suerte de mi Diosa, de ahí las puertas se abren obligándome a utilizar mis alas para aterrizar en la ciudad Smash y llegar por primera vez a la Mansion Smash.

Samus POV

Hoy me tocaba recibir a los nuevos en la mansión Smash, lo cual me agobiaba ya que no me interesaba realmente ayudar a los nuevos, me gustaba estar cerca de Zelda y Peach por si acaso algo les pasaba, ya saben, Ganondorf y Bowser viven aquí también, así que no es seguro dejarlas solas mientras sus "príncipes" o "Ángeles" pelean entre sí. Digo, es absurdo como los humanos caen tan fácilmente en el amor.

-Samus oíste los rumores?- me dijo Zelda emocionada  
-No, usualmente no soy de esos medios.- Le dije con sarcasmo  
-Bueno, de que trata Zelda?- Dijo con su dulzura usual Peach  
-Uno de los _newbies_ es uno de los ángeles más dulces de su tierra natal, y para variar, es de la edad de Samus.- Esto último lo dijo mientras me miraba con su sonrisa pervertida  
-Zelda, te juro que si me llegas a hacer una cita con él, dejo a Link sin orejas!

Zelda y Peach rieron a mi último comentario, sabían que no era capaz de hacer eso, Link era como un hermano para mí y no era capaz de hacer eso

-Samus, ¿No deberías recibir a los nuevos a esta hora?-Me dijo Peach

Oh…

No me dio tiempo de despedirme y baje corriendo lo más rápido que pude, cosa que me resulto fácil, cuando llegue estaban todos los nuevos, esta era la lista.

-Snake  
-Meta Knigth  
-Lucario  
-Ike  
-Olimar  
-Sonic  
-Wario

Y seguía nombrando a los demás hasta que me per capte que uno no contestaba su nombre.

-_Pit?_

No había repuesta de este, como el monologo de siempre, les di la bienvenida a los nuevos mientras estos fueron escoltados por Crazy Hand a sus habitaciones, cuando me iba a ir empezaron a tocar la puerta con urgencia. Yo un poco exaltada fui a recibir la puerta para encontrarme con un lindo chico de ojos azules.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?.-Le dije fríamente mientras lo miraba

El chico al per captarse que lo miraba a los ojos, se sonrojo mientras trataba de mantenerme la mirada lo cual muy quedito me contesto.

-Yo soy un smasher señorita.  
-¿Ah si?¿Tu carta pequeño?

El tímidamente me entrego la carta, mientras la leía, vi que su nombre era Pit, venia de Skyworld y le servía a la Diosa Palutena, sinceramente, por que tantas Diosas? Primero Nayru, Din y Farore ahora Palutena.

-Pasa pequeño- Le dije mientras le daba su recorrido.

En lo que lo llevaba a su cuarto, vi que cuidadosamente empezó a encorvarse, lo cual me extrañaba eso de un Smasher nuevo, ya que todos entraban con la facha de ser los mejores, mientras el dejaba todos sus sentimientos al descubierto, o bueno, al menos ahorita lo hacía conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, me dijo un cálido gracias, y se arrodillo para tomar mi mano y darle un suave beso, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-…no vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Lo lamento señorita…disculpe lo pregunte pero, ¿Cuál es su nombre?.-Me dijo mientras tímidamente me miraba

Me concentre en acabar esto que olvide presentarme a mi misma.

-Yo soy Samus Aran.- Le dije fríamente  
-Discúlpeme señorita Aran.- Me dijo mientras se arrodillaba  
-Solo no lo vuelva a hacer.- le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas, y de semanas en meses, Pit y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos para usualmente entrenar en las mañanas.

Hoy era una fría mañana de Enero, a las 5 AM. Hoy quería adelantarme de Pit, así que me vestí y me bañe lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes dejar una nota a Zelda de donde estaría en caso de que la comida fuera servida con adelanto.

Camine de la Mansión hasta el gimnasio haciendo que en mi Varia Suit le entrara un poco de la brisa helada.  
Cuando llegue, pude oír unos fuertes lloriqueos con todo el eco del gimnasio solo, lo cual decidí quitarme mi Suit y entrar cautelosamente para que no me descubriera.

Cuando me escondí en un lugar estratégico, me di cuenta que era Pit quien lloraba, estaba sentado en el otro extremo del gimnasio de espaldas, mientras sus alas estaban un poco más grandes pero con grandes rastros de sangre, cosa que me asusto por completo. Mire al otro lado del cuarto y vi que estaba enemigo que desde que Pit llego, hemos tenido bastantes peleas, ese era el "temible" rey Gerudo, Ganandorf.

Observe que tenía su espada afilada con rastros de sangre, mientras se reía con su risa de retrasado él se acercaba a Pit mientras el inofensivo, ingenuo, no reclamaba nada. Volteado a las espaldas, Ganondorf lo volteo bruscamente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus suaves ojos azules estaban más que rojos por el llanto, mientras su mejilla derecha tenía un rastro de golpe que probablemente él le haya hecho.

-¿Ahora prometes no meterte con Zelda?-Le dijo el Gerudo con una sonrisa

Pit solo pudo contestar moviendo su cabeza.

-Pero antes dime porque lo hiciste, sabiendo que Zelda es solo para _mí._

Pit no podía dejar de llorar mientras el gerudo empezaba a reírse. El cruelmente lo volteo para empezar a arrancar sus plumas mientras la sangre chorreaba por el resto de su ala. Compadecida de lo que sufría Pit, me harte de verlo así.

Era hora de entrometerme..

Pit POV

Me merecía todo esto que Ganondorf me hacía, fui un tonto en creer que la Princesa se fijaría en mi siendo yo de otra región. Y por tremendo error ahora lo pagaría. El dolor que sentía en mi espalda era más que eso, era como si me estuvieran quitando parte de mi vida, la cual eran mis alas.

Lloraba porque sabía que no escaparía de ahí sin antes estar desplumado.

-_Ganondorf, es hora de que pagues!.-_oí una voz robótica diciendo mientras que en un par de segundos un plasma shot era lanzado hacia el.

Voltee para encontrarme con la famosa cazarecompenzas y mejor amiga, _Samus._

Ganondorf en el suelo y asustado empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con el espejo, mientras samus con otro shot ya preparado lo apuntaba directo hacia su cabeza.

-_Vuelvelo a hacer y te hare polvo.-_Le dijo mientras el respondía y se iba corriendo.

Samus fue hacia mí y reviso mi herida, asustada o triste, ella empezó a sobarla, aunque realmente eso no ayudaría en nada, pero la sensación era placentera lo cual la dejaba hacerlo. Eso me hizo un leve sonrojo, por Palutena, ojala no sepa leer mentes.

Samus se quitó su Suit haciendo que la viera por primera vez así de cerca en su _Zero Suit_ mientras se arrodillaba y me abrazaba.

Mis ojos no aguantaron y empecé a llorar mientras le respondía el abrazo. Pude haber muerto ahí y ella vino a salvarme.

Entonces nos separamos y me miro a los ojos mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas que caían lentamente en mi rostro. Vi su rostro definido por primera vez, y era hermosa, era como una diosa. La primera vez que la vi, nunca pude descubrir que ella seria asi detrás de ese metal pero antes que nada no pude saber lo noble que era ella. El amor a primera vista nunca funciono conmigo, hasta ahora que empiezo a analizar los motivos por los cuales me salvo.

Ella suavemente se acercó a mi rostro mientras yo solo cerré mis ojos, empecé a sentir algo calientito y suave en mis labios, me di cuenta que Samus me besaba… ¿Me besaba?

No pude resistir y empecé a corresponderle ese dulce beso que me había regalado. Un poco confianzudo le desamarre su coleta de siempre, mientras ella despeinaba ligeramente mi cabello. Me per capte de lo que hacía… ella es mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto?

Pareciese que ella me leyó la mente y se separó, sonrojada me miro y salió del gimnasio. Eran las 6 así que me dirigí para el desayuno.

Desde ese día, Samus pareciese que me evitara, ya que desde que nos besamos empecé a sentir cosas extrañas en mi interior, y no era nada comparado con lo que sentí por Zelda.

Parecía el momento perfecto hoy, 2 de marzo, la encontré sola en el jardín, a las 5 de la mañana mientras todos dormían.

Me acerque a ella y tome lugar a su lado. Ella reacciono tarde y trato de levantarse hasta que arme valor para hablarle.

-Samus, ¿Me odias? 

No Pov

La cazarrecompenzas se quedó helada a la pregunta del ángel, mientras que desvío su mirada estando más nerviosa de lo que normalmente ella era.

-No Pit.-Logro contestar la joven.-¿Por qué lo haría?

El ángel tímido pero decidido, empezó a confrontar a la joven.

-Entonces…¿Por qué desde que nos besamos me evitas?

Samus dándose por vencida se sentó de nuevo alado del ángel, respirando fuertemente empezó.

-Pit, déjame decirte algo.-Le dijo la cazarrecompenzas  
-Te escucho.-le contesto.  
-Mira, tan pronto yo te vi, no pude descubrir, porque el amor a primera vista no funciona en mí, hasta que después de hacernos amigos comprendí que no estaría mal probar tu lado amoroso, por un momento me deje llevar y no me importo poder perder tu amistad.

Pit se quedaba silenciosamente escuchando, dándole entender a Samus que podía seguir.

-Y pues, éramos muy buenos amigos hasta ese día, que decidí probar ese lado tuyo, me había aprovechado de que estabas indefenso te dejaste y pues.. a pesar de saber que estaba mal, no lo quise parar hasta que descubrí que te necesito..

Samus sonrojada decidió levantarse hasta que el ángel la abrazo.

-Samus, solo tú, no necesito más, te adoraría lo dure la eternidad, porque eres perfecta para mí.

La cazarrecompensa se sorprendió.

-¿Co-como fue que de papel cambie?.-le dijo sonrojada

-Por qué ese día me di cuenta que te necesitaba más de lo que pensaba, eres exactamente lo que yo siempre soñé.-le dijo el ángel mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Pit y Samus se miraron a sus ojos, mientras a la distancia se podían ver a 2 personas. Las cuales eran la Princesa de Hyrule y el Rey Gerudo.

-Ganondorf, gracias por ayudar.-Le decía Zelda 

Ganondorf algo enojado pero sonrojado se limitó a decir

-Fue divertido mientras duro.

Ambos rieron mientras que los 2 nuevos amantes y ahora novios, compartían un beso bajo el dulce amanecer.

-Te quiero Samus.- Le dijo Pit aun con sus ojos cerrados

Ella abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de su amado, contestando.

-Yo a ti Pit.


End file.
